


Целитель Дракс

by Anonymous



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Group Sex, Kink, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Somnophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Стражи находят среди сотен погибших на месте взрыва в открытом космосе единственно выжившего. Незнакомец находится на грани жизни и смерти, и лишь Дракс может ему помочь





	Целитель Дракс

— Ты уверен, что это сработает?

— Дааа… Это всегда помогает. А теперь, не мешай.

Дракс мерно подавал бедрами, вцепившись в тело на командном столе. Он слегка спустил форменные брюки, чтобы не запачкать, но они уже были довольно сильно заляпаны хлюпающей жижей, что стекала из раздолбанной задницы лежащего под ним без сознания здоровяка. О да, любая стыдливо сжатая дырочка после его крупного твёрдого члена превращалась в незакрывающуюся дырень. Дракс умел разрушать и делал это хорошо. Эта участь постигла и этого красивого мужика. Дракс мог поклясться, что уже давно не видел таких шикарных и мускулистых задниц во всей галактике. А они с друзьями, самоназванными «Стражами», уже побывали, казалось, везде, где только можно.

Послышался жалобный стон, и Дракс замедлился, открывая глаза и выныривая из дурмана наслаждения. Это была лишь Мантис. Она обнимала светловолосую голову мужчины и вроде как должна была просто следить за его состоянием, но, видимо, удовольствие захлестнуло и её тоже. Эмпатические усики на голове Мантис слегка подрагивали в такт движениям Дракса и нежно сияли, подсвечивая её лицо.

Дракс не был в обиде — он понимал, что таким страшилам будет сложно найти пару, так пусть малышка хотя бы с его помощью почувствует, каково это быть подмятым и заполненным грубой силой. Мантис всхлипнула и вновь застонала, но уже требовательнее:

— Дракс, прошу! Продолжай!

— Как скажешь, — он покрепче перехватил раздвинутые перед ним бёдра и принялся остервенело вбиваться между ними.

Влажные хлюпы и шлепки заполнили всё пространство вокруг него. Дракс двигался, чувствуя, как стекает по нему его же сперма — это был не первый его подход, — и он бы хотел даже высосать жадную раскрытую дырку досуха, если бы не было его целью заполнить её до краёв. Он с удовольствием вспомнил, как Мантис ловко и быстро разработала тесный проход и как он со всё нарастающим возбуждением следил за её тонкими юркими ручонками, орудующими в прежде тесной заднице. Она не любила испытывать боль, вот и старалась как можно тщательнее подготовить лежащее на столе тело, чтобы после ловить от него только приятные и полные неги волны. Кроме Дракса, из их команды только Мантис поверила, что выловленное в открытом космосе на месте ужасающего взрыва тело может быть всё ещё живым. И теперь они вдвоём вдоволь тешились покорной расслабленностью бездвижного колосса, пока другие скрылись по своим каютам, оставив их одних в пилотской кабине.

Да, тело мужчины под ним было полно силы. Дракс видел и чувствовал даже без подсказок Мантис, что этот внушающий благоговение воин пережил не одно сражение. С каким таким монстром ему пришлось биться, что даже этот плод любви пирата и ангела оказался поверженным? Дракс не знал и не ведал. Он вжимал себя в распростёртое перед ним тело, вновь погружаясь в уже почти забытое ощущение полной дозволенности во всём. Вспоминая, каково это быть вместе с сильным и могучим воином. С таким, который может одним ударом размозжить тебе голову, а захватом крепкими бёдрами сломать шею.

— Он… Он скоро… — залепетала задыхающаяся от нахлынувших эмоций Мантис, но и без неё Дракс увидел, как гордо воспрявший член этого красивого мужика истекает влагой из набрякшей кровью головки.

— Мммм-м-м, — раздалось из, казалось, скованных немотой губ — их бездвижный любовник, кажется, приходил в себя.

Дракса прошило удовольствием. Он зачастил, судорожно вбиваясь в раскрытое и несопротивляющееся его грубым движениям тело. Взбитая членом сперма от предыдущего раза с пошлым хлюпом вылетала из несжимающегося отверстия при каждом сильном ударе бёдрами. Мантис завизжала, вцепляясь в просыпающегося и всё громче что-то бессвязно мычащего мужчину. И тогда Дракс с силой прижал удерживаемые им на весу ноги к груди начинающего вздрагивать от силы и глубины его толчков тела. Ещё чуть-чуть, ещё немного!

Мужчина под ним хрипло вздохнул, распахивая глаза и непонимающе моргая, и тут же заохал, пытаясь ухватиться за что-нибудь. Дракс зарычал, наконец-то чувствуя, как наливаются силой и натягиваются в напряжении крепкие мускулы под ним, а раздолбанная задница судорожно сокращается на его каменно-твёрдом члене. Он поймал мутный от наслаждения взгляд и с восторгом увидел, как зарождается в светлых голубых глазах ярость. Вот оно! То, по чему так давно тосковал Дракс, встречая на своём пути лишь слабость и страх. Он впечатался намертво в горячее влажное нутро, изливаясь в него и воя в полный голос, и тут же оказался в плену между враз напрягшихся бёдер. Дракс бы захохотал, но лишь хватанул сжатой грудью воздуха. Его скрутило, а в голове оглушающе забила кровь. Как же ему было хорошо.

— Это прекрасно! Это… Это! — завопила Мантис, прижимаясь ладонями к вспотевшему лбу очнувшегося из забытия мужчины. Тот встрепенулся, обращая внимание на её звонкий голос, и Дракс тут же мощными ударами внутрь его тела вырвал из него долгожданный крик наслаждения:

— Аааа! — И более не сдерживаемое руками Дракса тело выгнулось на командном столе, а из толстого, набухшего кровью члена выплеснулась белёсая мутная влага.

Дракс наконец-то вздохнул полной грудью — он чуть было не упал, настолько сильно его до этого сжимал этот потрясающей красоты мужик, — но в тот же миг сильным ударом в грудь отлетел на пол. Мотая головой, Дракс услышал, как завизжала Мантис — и вот она уже свалилась на него сверху. Он только и успел подставить руки, чтобы бедная уродливая малышка не покалечилась и не сломала свои нежные головные усики.

— Вы кто ещё такие? — Низкий рокочущий голос, казалось, заполнил всю комнату. Дракс поднялся, вставая перед всё ещё стонущей от пережитого удовольствия Мантис, и честно ответил, разведя руками:

— Мы — твои спасители, воин.

— Что? — Отчётливо запахло озоном, и, казалось, даже самые мелкие волоски на теле встали дыбом — мужчина напротив весь покрывался сетью маленьких ярких всполохов, восхищая этим Дракса и внушая благоговение.

— Я — Дракс, а это, — указал он на прижавшуюся к его ногам малышку, — Мантис. Не смотри, что она — урод. Её сердце и помыслы чисты.

— Молитесь, — угрожающе начал покрытый молниями мужчина, дрожа, но всё-таки сползая в командного стола, — Ибо вы заплатите… Ох ты ж… Срань всеотцова! — и тут же сильно вздрогнул всем телом, явно переживая прошивающие хребет искры боли.

— Ты бы полежал, — Дракс с огорчением наблюдал, как тщательно загоняемая им сперма тягучими каплями стекает по ногам мужчины. — Моё семя хоть и всегда действует, но ему требуется время.

— Твоё, что?

— Семя, — уже поднявшаяся с колен Мантис, боязливо выглянула из-за плеча Дракса и теперь тихо объясняла глупому незнакомцу то, чем его великодушно одарил щедрый Дракс. — Ты был очень слаб, полон боли и вины. Дракс помог тебе заживить твои раны. Его семя целебно.

— Ну, а она, — вступил в свою очередь сам Дракс, — удерживала твой разум в покое, чтобы ты очнулся уже сильным и мощным. Подстать воину, каков ты и есть.

— Хочешь сказать…

— Хочу сказать тебе: лежи и не двигайся, — Дракс подошёл ближе к сияющему молниями мужчине, чтобы тот увидел его глаза и понял, что ему не лгут. — Я очень устал, помогая тебе. Но не жалуюсь. И если придётся, то помогу ещё раз.

Мужчина с недоверием оглядел Дракса и робко выглядывающую из-за него Мантис и, казалось, хотел что-то сказать, как его вновь одолела сильная дрожь. И он бы упал, если бы его не поддержали крепкие руки. Молнии прошли через тело Дракса, но лишь одарили жаром. Словно вызвавший их не желал навредить, а лишь напугать.

— Так, стоп. Э-э-э, Дракс? — Всполохи почти утихли, и мужчина, опираясь на него, наконец-то вновь откинулся на командный стол. — Я понял. Дай мне время прийти в себя. Я…

— Ты много страдал, — Мантис нерешительно приблизилась к ним и ласково провела по покрытому потом лбу мужчины. — Я чувствую, что боли всё ещё очень много.

Мужчина замер, вглядываясь в тёмные глаза девушки — и Дракс понадеялся, что он тоже видит за внешним уродством чистую красивую душу.

— Я… Я — Тор. Царь Асг… — вмиг погрустнев, мужчина всё же продолжил: — Зовите меня Тор.

— Тор, — шепнула, улыбнувшись, Мантис, а вслед за ней повторил незнакомое прежде имя и Дракс.

***

«Милано», повидавший многие битвы корабль Стражей, улетал всё дальше от места взрыва и гибели многих сотен одетых в странные одежды инопланетян и увозил с собой единственного, кто выжил.

Их новый попутчик рассказывал страшные вещи и стремился поскорее отомстить, а Дракс, глядя на него, вспоминал былое. Вспоминал ту, самую сильную из воинов, самую крепкую и статную. Ту, которую напомнил своей яростью Тор. И ту, по чьим ладным крепким бёдрам он тосковал ночами. «Хорошо, что он похож на неё, — думал Дракс про себя. — Иначе, как бы я смог помочь? — Он нахмурился, вспоминая лик любимой Оветы, и мысленно повторил давние, услышанные от неё слова: — Ведь истинно можешь исцелить лишь того, кого любишь».

Дракс почувствовал лёгкое прикосновение к руке и увидел, что Мантис незаметно пытается разделить его печальные мысли. Он улыбнулся ей и постарался вспомнить что-то доброе, что-то связанное с дочкой. Что-то, что развеселит его бедную страшную малышку. Ведь впереди будет ещё много испытаний, а пока им стоит радоваться тому, что они живы. И тому, что до сих пор вместе.

**Author's Note:**

> Овета — погибшая жена Дракса. Её и его дочь Камарию убил в своё время Ронан по приказу Таноса


End file.
